Family of Dragons
by DeadDelta
Summary: In an Earthland where dragon customs are (slightly) different that allows all dragon slayers to find a family in which they could only have dreamed. Many changes occur in the timeline we all know where there never is a Team Natsu nor the Thunder Legion/Thunder God Tribe with Laxus as their leader. (Still suck at summaries, please forgive me on that.) Rating may become M later on
1. A New Family And a New Day

Written Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fairy Tail. I can only wish that I owned such an amazing piece of work.

 **Author's Note: Laxus will seem really ooc/oc (don't really know which, not much of my problem) because of the beginning of the story he has started to fall down his canon path. That will not be the case of this story as he loses that, more will be explained in the chapter and at the end.**

Chapter 1: A New Family and a New Day

July 20, x777

A pink haired boy was stumbling throughout a forest, he wasn't paying much attention as he kept shouting, "Igneel!"

When he reached a little clearing he stopped his shouting and pricked his ears before sniffing the air. Following the scent he entered a dense thicket of trees until he stopped at one of the trees, sitting at the base of the tree was a little blue-haired girl no older than he age of five crying while muttering, "Why Grandine, why did you leave me?"

Sniffing the air gain to make sure he had the right scent he stepped forward and embraced the crying child. He himself was feeling sad at the abandonment of his father Igneel but he knew in his heart and in his instincts that he needed to be strong. The scent that he was following was reminiscent of Igneel, he had known it wasn't Igneel however because it was much more mellowed out. Yet he kept thinking of a lesson that Igneel taught him a few years ago.

 **Flashback**

"Alright Natsu, I need you to listen. This will be imperative to you in your future. I don't know when but I know that you will come across others like yourself."

A younger version of the pink haired boy, now known as Natsu, stopped running around and gawked at the red dragon that had just spoken.

"Other people like me?" He questioned.

"Yes, dragon slayers like you. I want you to know, every dragon slayer is your sibling. It doesn't matter from which generation they are from. Whether they are First generation like you, Second generation with implanted lacrimas, or Third generation which are a combination of both. For any Second generation slayer you need to show them this memory lacrima, it is to help you prove yourself to your siblings. Also, teach any sibling from the Second generation about our draconian history." Igneel spoke.

"I will father, should I meet any other slayer like myself. I promise."

 **Present**

"Shh, it's okay. Your big brother Natsu has got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

The little girl now known as a dragon slayer slowly stopped crying and looked up at Natsu with large brown eyes. The small slayers eyes seemed to be pleading with hope as she said, "Do you mean it?" She sniffed the air before giving a small smile and returning the embrace of Natsu. The change in her demeanor startled Natsu before he relaxed and gave a grin.

"Of course I would protect my little sister, it is our culture. I was taught by my father Igneel to always protect my family."

"My mother Grandine taught me to always support my family. I think she meant that in more ways than one because she said I would know the reasons in time."

"Well if we are siblings, can I know my little sister's name?" Natsu inquired.

"Wendy Marvell!" Proclaimed a giggling Wendy.

"Such a beautiful name, now then, since I promised that I would always protect you that means we can travel and search for our parents together. And one day, we will find them. But we will do it together. So come on Wendy, our adventure is just beginning." Natsu gave another goofy grin and grasped both of Wendy's hands pulling her to her feet and taking off, still dragging her along to keep her close.

 **A Few Months Later**

Natsu and Wendy were following a scent. They started to follow it from Oshibana and they were now entering a town called Magnolia. From the beginning they knew that the person was a dragon slayer, he just had that slayer scent but he didn't have the scent of a dragon on him meaning he was more than likely a second generation dragon slayer.

The scent led to an old wooden building with a banner hanging out in front with a sign saying Fairy Tail.

The pair slowly opened the large doors and tried to step in quietly. As they stepped through the door they were witness to an all-out guild brawl, one corner of the guild was away from the fight and sitting at these tables were young children. The two young slayers cautiously moved farther into the building avoiding the brawl to go up to the bar so they could wait and talk to the dragon slayer whose scent they were following. Upon reaching the bar a short man with white hair wearing an orange and blue suit approached them asking, "Are you two here to join Fairy Tail?"

The two children responded with questioning looks, the old man sighed and said, "Fairy Tail is a magic guild, one of the best in Fiore. I am Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail."

A look of understanding passed between the two as they grinned at each other before Natsu turned back to Makarov saying, "Sure, we're in but I want you to answer two questions I have."

"Well, I suppose I could, I mean it won't kill me. So, ask away." Makarov said with a delighted smile.

"First I want to know the name of the dragon slayer in the guild and second, is there a place that we can stay?"

Makarov was startled by the first question but he managed to recover quickly and responded, "The dragon slayer is my grandson Laxus Dreyar. As to your second question you can stay in the infirmary until you get your own place. Now, I was hoping to ask you a few questions of my own. First, what are your names? Second, where and what color do you want your guild mark? Do you use any magic, if so what? Plus, how did you know that Laxus is a dragon slayer?"

Natsu ushered Wendy forward to answer the first two questions, "Wendy Marvell, blue and right shoulder please." She squeaked out before Natsu stepped forward to answer everything else.

"Natsu Dragneel, I want red and my right shoulder as well. As for the others, we both use dragon slaying magic and we could smell the slayer part on Laxus-nii even if he wasn't raised by a dragon."

Makarov spat his beer out when he heard Natsu proclaim his grandson as his older brother, "What do you mean 'Laxus-nii'?"

"It's a dragon slayer custom, every dragon slayer is our sibling. Here, I have a lacrima made by my father to prove it to you." Natsu explained, pulling out the said lacrima.

"Alright, I want to get Laxus over here to watch this as well, and why don't we embarrass Laxus while we are at it. Quickly, hide behind the bar." Natsu grinned and sprinted behind the bar as Wendy dutifully trailed behind him. Makarov grinned before shouting, "Laxus!"

Laxus sighed from the table he was at and stood up and made his way over to his grandfather. He stopped a few feet in front of him before asking, "Yes gramps?"

"I was told to watch this lacrima recording and I hear it pertains to you and your… other power. Since I figured it would save time for both of us to watch it together I called you over." Makarov explained before playing the video. At the end Laxus just stood there dumbfounded, he knew what that meant but he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

As he was thinking about what he just heard and saw he was startled out of his thoughts by a shout of both a young boy and a little girl who were charging him.

They were both shouting, "Laxus-nii!" as they barreled him over while hugging the tall teen.

The brawl most of the guild was in came to a sudden standstill as everyone's heads whipped around to look at the bar. Many of the people had expressions of disbelief written across their faces while some had their jaws open. Two rivals that were fighting just a few seconds ago were supporting each other as they howled with laughter.

A raven haired kid from the corner tables stood up and shouted in disbelief, "Laxus has siblings? So, you have had three grandchildren this whole time master?"

Makarov knew it would come to this and he was fine with it, he thought the entire situation was completely hilarious and would have been sure to make a memory lacrima of the occasion. "Settle down Gray, they aren't technically siblings based on blood so that means that they technically aren't my grandchildren in the same way. However, Laxus and I have to admit something to everyone before we continue. Laxus is a dragon slayer, his father implanted a lacrima infused with dragon slaying magic into him when he was young and we have kept it hidden. Now, in accordance to dragon customs it states that all dragon slayers are siblings." There was a collective shout of, "What!?" Before Makarov finished, "Saying such, it does mean that they are now my grandchildren. Well then, I think it is time to party! We must welcome our two new family members Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell."

With those words spoken the brawl was disbanded in favor of heavy drinking. By this time both Natsu and Wendy had gotten off of Laxus and all three were sitting at a table out of the way. Wendy had a mug of juice that she was sipping from while Natsu and Laxus sat on either side of her chatting about a wide variety of things when Laxus dropped a bombshell question, "Do you want to see about building a house for us, I mean it would make it easier for me to learn more about my new family and about dragon culture. Besides, I figure we could train as a family to get stronger so we can protect one another better."

Natsu contemplated this for a bit, he knew it was a good idea that would keep him closer to his remaining family and he was ware Laxus also knew. Plus it solved his housing issue, however there was only one problem, "I don't want to be a burden on you because I have no money."

Laxus simply grinned, "Don't worry about it, I can pay for the house and then we pool our money as we complete jobs. You won't be a burden, I promise you that. Anyways, why don't we look at jobs that you can pick out in the morning."

Natsu just nodded as he followed Laxus up to the request board. Laxus was pointing out different flyers that he/they could do but all Natsu could see was gibberish so he told Laxus with a frown, "I… I can't read them. I have no clue what they say Laxus-nii."

Laxus started laughing at Natsu while he protested, "It's not funny!" Eventually Laxus was able to keep a straight face and said, "Don't worry, I can teach you how to read sometime soon."

Natsu sighed in relief that he wouldn't have too much trouble in the future. He glanced behind him to check on Wendy who was still happily drinking her juice. Laxus glanced at Natsu for a second before scanning the guild before looking over at Wendy himself. He reflected on the day, it seemed like so much of a blessing because he was giving into his darkness that desired nothing but power. He now had a new focus, two new focuses actually. Natsu and Wendy. Keeping them safe now was priority number one. He was pulled from his musings when he heard a small fist fight break out between two of the younger kids he recognized, Jet and Droy. They were fighting over what they always fought about, Levy. Their fights were typically just verbal sparring but when the fists were flying between the two, Laxus just got a bad feeling. Jet and Droy had randomly picked up their mugs and were now dueling each other with them, trying to whack the other. On one of the swings they took they connected and the reverberations made them lose their grip while still swinging their arms, towards Wendy. Laxus panicked for a second before he shouted, " **Lightning Body!** " and disappearing in a flash of lightning and reappearing in front of Wendy with both hands up to catch the flying mugs before crushing them before giving Jet and Droy a low guttural growl to which they responded by running. Laxus turned around and gave Wendy a small smile and patted her head when she smiled back when Natsu came running up, "Laxus-nii, can you teach me how to do that?"

The smile Laxus held turned into a full blown grin as he answered, "Sure, but to achieve it I will have to put you through hell."

"That's fine Laxus-nii I just wanna be able to do that with my fire." Natsu proclaimed.

"And me with my sky magic, or at least wind magic." Wendy piped.

"Alright, but Wendy, I want to take your training a little slower than Natsu's. Is that alright with you?" Laxus inquired.

Wendy just nodded her response as Laxus continued, "Alright, then we start first thing tomorrow morning. I have enough money saved up to build a nice house for us and sustain us for a little while. At least until Natsu, and if you need it Wendy, can read."

They chorused their approval while Master Makarov listened on from a table nearby thinking, 'Well my grandchildren, I hope you can keep Laxus like this. You two might just be able to save Laxus from his dark path.'

 **Author's Note: I know that probably went way too fast, but if you think about it Laxus was a caring person until his defection down his darker path. Of course this will change a multitude of things like no Cait Shelter, no Laxus trying to take over the guild, Gajeel will actually be nicer, and a whole lot more but you just have to wait and see.**

 **I want to make Laxus an even more imposing figure so I am going to be altering a few things about him, so by year x784 he will be 6'11" and I will make Elfman probably about 7'2" so others are going to be a little taller but not really all that much to make a difference.**

 **Next chapter will be a little of Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus training but I will skip most of it for about a year for when Natsu masters something and then Laxus' S-class trial. Then I may skip another year for when Wendy masters hers and another surprise if I get to it.**

 **-Dead Delta**


	2. Training Days

Written Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor will I ever.

 **Author's Note: This chapter's intent is to show you a little bit of the training that the three do, Laxus' S-Class trial and perhaps a little surprise towards the end given the length.**

 **I want you all to know that I could have had this chapter out a little while ago but after I had written 2,600 some odd words my mom's computer rebooted and I couldn't save my work. Yes, you read that right. I am just another person who uses his mother's computer to write because they don't have one of their own, but that is a little lie. I have a computer, I just somehow managed to lose my power cord somewhere, and also I don't have Microsoft Word set up properly in my computer.**

 **Anyways, I forgot to say but in this story I am shipping Laxus with Mirajane, Gajeel with Levy (shocker, right?), although I don't have a specific ship for Natsu yet. I will go by most votes in reviews, only can choose once unless you change your mind then pm me, however, I will be disregarding any NaLu requests because I can't fit in a history between the pair other than bringing her to Fairy Tail, and that is not good enough for me. I also apologize to any NaLi shippers out there but I cannot accept that for this story because dragon culture makes them actual siblings and Mirajane will be Laxus' mate and that would just be way too weird, open to any other suggestions though.**

 **Wendy also doesn't have a ship right now and I am open to any suggestions but much like NaLu I will be disregarding RoWen. I also want to explain that Wendy will not be using honorifics like she normally would besides calling Natsu and Laxus Natsu-nii and Laxus-nii. She will still be as kind as I can make her but she won't be quite as shy (Having Natsu and Laxus as brothers would do that). I can explain both things later but I want to get to the story.**

Chapter 2: Training Days

The next morning found the three dragon slayer siblings standing on a hill overlooking Magnolia on its outskirts. They were standing with a construction worker discussing the building of a house and purchasing the property when Laxus asked, "About how long will it take to build the house? Also, what would the price be so and would it be possible to pay a little extra if possible to speed up the building?"

The man gave it some thought before he responded, "Well, since your requirements were pretty much standard I would assume that it would take about two or three months, it will be possible to speed up the building as well should the price be reasonable, the base price without speeding it up would be 1.5 million jewels because of the possible addition to the building layout. If you sped the process up I would imagine it might take the price up to 2 million jewels to pretty much halve the time of building."

Laxus smiled before thanking the man and leaving with his two siblings to get started on their training while calling his goodbye to the man who had started calling into the office to get two teams out to the site to start right away.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Alright you two, since neither of you can read properly I will be teaching you that first." Laxus started before pulling out four books and giving them each two of them as he continued, "I gave you each a book on basic letters and sounds before you can read the other books which will teach you the **Elemental Magic** of your type, for Natsu, it will obviously be fire. Wendy, I found an extremely rare book that teaches the variation of **Wind Elemental Magic** which is **Sky Elemental Magic** , it is still a support magic like your **Dragon Slayer Magic** but there is some offense in it as well." As Laxus finished he sat down at the base of a tree and leaned back on it before patting the ground to either side of him to which his younger siblings plopped down next to him and leaned against his muscular frame. He started going over each of the letters and what sounds they could make.

 **About a Month Later**

"I have a letter for Laxus Dreyar." A portly man stated from the middle of the doorway dressed in messenger clothing of a blue shirt with brown cargo pants with the satchel strapped around his neck.

Laxus stood up from the table he was at with his siblings while rubbing the two's heads as he did so before walking up to the man and holding his hand out for the letter. The man quickly gave Laxus the letter before sprinting as fast as the fat man's legs could carry him. Laxus let out a bark of laughter at his actions because he knew he was an imposing figure. He stood at 6'8" and weighed about 218 pounds of pure muscle. Laxus also had an inkling that he wasn't quite done growing yet either.

He headed back to the table where his little siblings were at. He sat down next to Wendy while Natsu was seated on the other side, making a barrier to protect her while she was once again happily sipping on her juice. Laxus tore the letter open and grinned at what he saw before reading it aloud to both Wendy and Natsu.

 _Dear Laxus and Family,_

 _The house has just been finished and is ready for your arrival, it is completely furnished and I shall be waiting on the outside to give you all a tour. Anyone is welcome to come along._

The three all grinned as Natsu went to go ask the master if he would like to tag along to see the house as Wendy just downed the rest of her drink while Laxus just waited for her. After a minute they were all going out the door as Makarov yelled back at Gildarts who just arrived a few hours ago, "You are in charge Gildarts, but that doesn't mean that you get free booze either."

Gildarts just sighed, the master knew him too well and knew what he wanted. But he couldn't argue with him so he just agreed to the request.

 **At The Hillside Outside of Magnolia**

The man that Laxus had talked to previously was sitting on the steps leading to the porch of the newly built house.

The house itself was pretty ordinary with a cobblestone base with sturdy wood framing the rest of the house. There was a small table and a few chairs as well as a swing on the front porch. When they walked into the house they found themselves in an entryway flanked by closets on either side, the floor of the entrance was made of the same cobble as the base of the house and they assumed that it was also meant to be a small mudroom to keep the wood nice. When the stepped out of the entryway they found themselves in a quaint dining room that had a long table surrounded by six chairs that could easily seat twice as many. On the far wall over to the right was a staircase leading down to the place Laxus asked for specifically (a weight room in a basement) to their left was a medium sized kitchen that they could all move around freely in with a bit of room to spare. Along the far wall was a door that opened up to another small room lined with shelves and space for books, a room clearly meant to double as a library and an office if need be. Just across from the entryway was a staircase leading to the second story of the house where there were eight doors, the first door on the left was a cozy bedroom obviously meant to be Laxus' room while across the hall was a bathroom. The door right next to Laxus' was Wendy's room and across the hall was Natsu's room which was flanked by both bathrooms. The two doors going down the left side were guest bedrooms while the door to the far right opened up to a spiral staircase leading downwards to a storage room that filled the remaining space under the second floor. The room had wooden walls and a cobbled floor and pillars.

After showing them the house Laxus paid the worker and they spent the rest of the day gathering all their belongings and taking them to their new home. After they were all settled in they took all the remaining money they had and took it to the storage room which they decided to nickname The Dragon's Lair. After they had purchased a bit of food from some stores in town they had a large dinner, mostly because of Natsu's appetite, and they had Makarov come over for their first meal there. **(Not all of that was necessary at the end but I thought it would be fun to add in.)**

 **About a Year Later. August 7, x778**

"Yes! I did it Laxus-nii, I have finally mastered it!" Natsu yelled as he danced happily to prove his point.

Laxus smiled at his younger brother's antics, "Congratulations Natsu, you have now successfully created a new spell that is equivalent to my **Lightning Body**. Come on you two why don't we go show the guild your new skills?"

"Hooray!" The two chorused as they ran ahead of him towards the guild.

When they arrived there was a few small brawls going on, Wakaba and Macao were in a small fist fight while Erza and Mirajane were in a larger fight that almost no one seemed to want to mess with. Laxus captivated everyone's attention as he spoke, "Listen up everyone, I want to share some great news with you all. My younger brother has mastered **Fire Elemental Magic** as you all know but today he just successfully created a new spell. Natsu, if you will show them all."

Natsu grinned before shouting, " **Fire Steps!** " He disappeared before quickly reappearing in front of Makarov and grinning at him for a second before disappearing again in a flash of flames and again reappearing, this time in front of Gray to which he stuck his tongue out at before disappearing and reappearing at Laxus' side again.

The whole guild stared at Natsu in disbelief that he had created a new spell at his young age. Even if he was under the tutelage of Laxus, it still was rather impressive. Makarov broke the silence when he spoke words common for Fairy Tail, "To commemorate his achievement, let's party!"

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"Listen up, it's time to announce the participants for this year's S-Class trial. The contestants are:

Laxus Dreyar

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Mest Grider

You have two days to choose a partner and do some final training. You are all dismissed."

Most of the members turned to each other whispering about who they thought was going to win the trials if anyone did, Erza had already chosen her partner and was dragging Gray out of the guild while Mirajane and Elfman were plotting strategies as Mest walked over to Cana asking if she wanted to team up. Laxus and Natsu had been thinking the same thing as they turned to the other and grinned, they called for Wendy as they headed out of the guild themselves to start preparing and strategizing.

 **Two Days Later**

Laxus and Natsu were grinning at the prospect of competing this year as teammates, they both were going to do everything in their power to have Laxus attain the title this year. They remained silent as everyone else arrived that was to participate, when everyone was there they had set out, it was only a few minutes' walk when they arrived at a huge maze.

"The objective of this trial is to get to the center of the center of the maze where I will be waiting for you, the time limit you have is three hours. If no one has reached the center of the maze in the time limit then no one becomes S-Class. When you step into the center you and your partner must be present. At the sound of the cannon, you will enter your respective entrances. I will hopefully see you on the inside." He grinned as the astral projection faded away as the cannon blasted.

Laxus and Natsu quickly changed into their elemental forms before speeding off into the labyrinth. They kept a general direction by attempting to keep the amounts of rights and lefts they did to an equal point. Eventually they were able to head the general direction of the center thanks to their keen noses being able to track Makarov's general location.

Turning around a wraparound corner Natsu and Laxus caught a scent from downwind. It was Mest and Cana who were in their way of reaching the center. Before either of them could notice their presence they flashed by the pair striking them together to knock them out before continuing to the center where they heard Mira and Erza battling it out.

Erza and Mira stood about ten yards apart both laden for breath. Their partners were knocked out and were fallen into heaps on the ground. Both women were sizing the other up to see if they could exploit any weaknesses in the other. Before they finished they were startled to see a flash of fire and lightning block their paths from the other. After the light died, standing there back to back with the same posture of their arms crossed over their chests stood Laxus and Natsu with the former towering over the latter by about two feet. Laxus stood facing Erza while in her Black Wing armor while Natsu faced Mira in her Sitri form.

The fight didn't really last long because of the fatigue they both shared, Laxus just transported behind her and kicked her back towards the middle as Natsu charged Mira she launched a ball of darkness at Natsu which he simply caught with a flame filled hand as the attack was dissolved into nothing. As she stared in shock she almost missed the fact he too had moved right past her and had kicked her back to the middle, only reacting fast enough to turn around. The two rivals were thrown into each other back to back and were leaning on each other for support but they weren't giving up so Laxus and Natsu started preparing their next attacks hoping to just knock the two out with it.

" **Fire Dragon's…** "

" **Lightning Dragon's…** "

" **Roar!** " They finished together, the attack connected with the fatigued girls and when the smoke and dust cleared they were lying on the ground next to each other passed out. The two then proceeded to make their way as quickly as possible to the center because they could now pick up Makarov's scent and trace it. They both disappeared again in their respective elements as the guild looked on in awe through the lacrima screens that displayed everyone.

In the clearing that served as the center of the maze sat Makarov with Wendy lying on his chest partially falling asleep while listening to him read a story to her. Off to the side was the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive taking a nap in the afternoon sun as they hear a sound that would make on think a bolt of lightning just touched down near you and the flaring of flames which signified the first team to make it to the clearing.

Makarov briefly looked at his watch before he turned his head to the two dragon slayers making their way towards him. He shook Wendy awake and said, "Congratulations to Laxus Dreyar, he is the first one to complete the maze in 2 hours and 19 minutes. Signifying that he will be promoted to S-Class. We will have a celebration when we return to the guild hall to welcome Laxus again as our newest S-Class mage."

Everyone who saw the sight of Wendy yelling, "Laxus-nii, I knew you could do it." And throwing her arms around his hulking frame cooed at how adorable they thought it was. As the maze dispersed from all around them they saw the three other teams around them. Gray and Elfman were now awake and were carrying their respective partners over their shoulders, Mest and Cana were still knocked out over on one side of the clearing as Gildarts picked up Cana and gently tossed her over her shoulder while Natsu did the same with Mest. Laxus had pried Wendy off of him and now had her riding on his shoulders while he held a huge grin.

They would have a long night of celebrations indeed.

 **About a Half Year Later**

"Laxus-nii, look at me. I did what Natsu-nii did about a year ago. I learned mine too." Wendy stated with a proud grin. She was pleased with herself, she worked really hard to get this to work, but she eventually got it. It took almost three months and she had just finally got it, she could transform into her elemental form but it wasn't perfected yet. And Laxus knew that but he was still proud of her achievement, she had just turned 7 recently and she was probably a B-Class mage already. She had been working even harder than Natsu did for that one year so that she could work on her **Sky Elemental Magic** and her **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** which now had more offensive spells to its arsenal.

Laxus had been an ear splitting grin on his face since the time he saw Wendy perform the move he had been teaching her to make. Of course, Natsu had helped along the way by putting it in visualization for her which probably sped the process up a month or two. Natsu had grown a lot in the past year as well. He had been doing physical training with Laxus for a long time and even Wendy was starting to join them, however she did less of the physical because her endurance wasn't quite up to par with the boys. However, the biggest change to Natsu wasn't that he shot up earlier than most or the longer shaggier hair look he went for. Heck, it wasn't even the muscles that was the biggest change, well, it was more of the muscle between his ears. He had gotten smarter and was more logical in his approach.

Laxus walked up to Wendy, now standing at 6'11" and weighing 233 pounds of muscle (still) he gave a vibe of don't mess with me or my family, he bent down to his knees and hugged Wendy gently before whispering, "And I couldn't be more proud, but we have to make sure that we perfect it before we show everyone." After that he kissed his sister's forehead and had her do the spell again a couple more times to make sure that she could do it right every time so she didn't have to embarrass herself, which she really hated doing and both he and Natsu hated seeing.

" **Sky Walk!** " She yelled as she disappeared with a gentle breeze before reappearing about 20 feet away before coming back. He had her do that a couple more times before they went and showed the guild.

After she performed it to the guild they all looked at her in even more shock than what they looked at Natsu with, she was four years younger than he was and yet she had practically mastered her own variation of Laxus' **Lightning Body** and Natsu's **Fire Steps**. Not that they really needed a reason in the first place but the first thing that anyone said was, "Let's celebrate the achievement by throwing a party!"

Natsu would have loved being there at that moment but he had just taken a monster slaying job that paid well enough and he knew Natsu was capable of taking care of himself, but how he wished he would have been there because he had been looking forward to the day that Wendy had mastered it almost as much as Laxus. But it meant something more than just an achievement, he could now go on missions with his siblings without having to take the nuisance known as the train, or any transportation for that matter.

 **Another Six Month Time Skip (Getting tired of these yet?)**

"May I have everyone's attention please? I would like to announce this year's S-Class trials participants. This year is a solo trial so bear that in mind. I would also like to announce that we have one less participant due to them being away on a pretty long term job, so without further ado the participants for this year's trial are:

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

And, Natsu Dragneel."

 **Author's Note: Of course I would make Natsu an S-Class mage, he trained with Laxus for two years but that doesn't mean that I want him over powerful. Nor will he be the brightest tool in the shed. But in times of battle he can be more versatile as a tactician not someone who lives off of instinct and luck. Because no one could ever be that lucky. Wendy will also be more powerful for the same reasons but I am pretty sure that I will not be making her S-Class any time soon. She will be borderline S-Class and I may throw her in the trials as the eighth person instead of Natsu but I dunno yet, I do have a little while until then.**

 **Another thing, some people may wonder why I wouldn't just make Erza or Mira an S-Class for the next two years and then make Natsu S-Class. My reasoning is that I checked up on it, and I hope the facts are right because it said that Erza becomes S-Class in x780, Mira in x781, and Mystogan in x782. I will be following that in my story.**

 **Also, Natsu will not be as bulky as Laxus but will have more of a Gajeel like muscle appearance to make him a little more intimidating to people who don't recognize him. Also, I will be changing up his appearance a little bit, like his clothes and obviously as I mentioned in the story his hair which I would think of it like the haircut Jellal has but a lot less tamed.**

 **I have a quick question, tell me what you all think about me trying to save Cobra from his path? I can have the Nirvana incident go a lot differently where he is redeemable but I want this to be up to you guys, I personally want to redeem him because I could make it fit really well with the story.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review which ship you would like for Natsu and Wendy, and NaLu or NaLi (just for this fic) will be ignored for Natsu and same goes for RoWen for Wendy. Also, please spell out the name of the person you pick because I don't know all the ships by the codes (I would call them but whatever the hell they are) so I don't look like a complete dumbass.**

 **Thank you for your time**

 **-Dead Delta**


	3. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, as much as I wish that I did. But wishing will not get me this…

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay.**

 **Not sure how far I want to go in the chapter but I will probably change the Nirvana incident up quite a bit more if I get to it in this chapter, it will be VERY noticeable when it comes around, it will be soon just give me some time.**

 **I hope to update them all at least once a week during school but I cannot give you any definite update times.**

 **It was brought to my attention by mmaallek that I made Laxus too tall too soon. I realized that when I responded to him I forgot to mention that Laxus had hit a growth spurt. Although, I may have done it a bit too soon but for now he will be around that height for a few chapters.**

 **Another thing about the story, seeing as how Natsu always seems so cheerful in canon and I don't believe that anyone can keep a cheerful façade on forever I will be having either just Laxus as his outlet or all his siblings as a whole. So don't be too surprised if I have Natsu confide in them about more personal things, more mature things will be talked to only to those older than him bar the possibility of Gajeel.**

 **Sorry about not having a lot of spoken moments with Natsu last chapter, come to think of it he only said spells and had one personal and a shared line. That chapter was more geared towards Laxus and his completion of the S-Class trial as well as the growing bond between the older siblings (right now) as well as everyone's progress. This will be Natsu's completion of the S-Class trials and other various bits and pieces.**

 **Now, on to the story**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

"… You all have one week to prepare yourselves. Good luck my children."

Natsu just stared at the guild master in shock upon hearing his name called for this year's trials. He honestly didn't think that he was ready for it but he really wasn't going to give up on a chance to be given the same title as his older brother. He jolted out of his thoughts to look at the said mage of his thoughts and saw him leaning on one of the support pillars with a small smile planted on his face. It seemed that he couldn't be happier with Natsu at the time and his emotions were open for all to see.

Laxus pushed off the pillar and made his way to his shell shocked younger brother. He pulled the pink haired mage into a hug saying, "Congrats bro, I knew that you could do it."

Hearing this Natsu suddenly snapped out of his daze and buried his head in Laxus' chest with a muffled, "Thanks Laxus-nii, I really needed that. I was starting to get nervous, because what if gramps was wrong and I am not ready? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the entire guild."

Laxus just patted Natsu's head and replied softly, "Don't worry, you are. We are both here to help you get through this. Come on, let's get Wendy and go train for a bit. We can talk more out there."

He was well aware of how Natsu was feeling, when he was chosen before he wasn't sure if he was ready to be an S-Class mage but he was. But that wasn't all, he knew he was nervous and something that most in the guild would find astounding. Natsu was afraid. He wasn't afraid of what he might find or have to do, no, he was afraid that he wasn't good enough and that if he wasn't that everyone he loved and cared for would leave him. Being in this environment would not do him any good, so the suggestion of training was mostly a cover up so that Natsu could maintain his happy go lucky attitude with the guild. They rounded up Wendy and made their way to the exit of the guild.

Once they reached their house they all went inside as Wendy decided to do some more reading about some more types of magic while Natsu and Laxus sat down at the table so that Natsu could talk to Laxus, when he finally spoke he was choking on his words, "I… I don't know i-if I am good enough. I don't want to lose everybody again, losing Igneel was hard. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be his son, like I was a failure and it drove him away. I found Wendy and my instincts acted up, I dealt with it all holding a smile on my face to show her that we would be okay and that they still loved us. I could almost believe it myself but I carry a small shadow of doubt over my heart as to whether or not they did truly love us. But mostly, I can't lose my family again, mostly I can't lose you, Wendy and gramps. I can't deal with any more abandonment, I might break."

Laxus stared wide-eyed at Natsu, in all the time he had acted as Natsu's outsource he had never heard it run so deep. He almost didn't know where to begin but he found his starting point from Natsu's ending, "I know, we aren't all as tough hided as you are Natsu, we all have our breaking point." At this point Wendy had returned from their small library with a book she was planning to read, "But, I can tell you right here and right now, without a moment of hesitation that no one will abandon you. Both of us right here will always stick by your side until the end, and there is nothing in this world that could ever change that for us. Because we know that you will always stick by our side and will never fail to let us down. I can't speak for the whole guild but I know that Wendy, gramps and I will always be proud of you. It doesn't matter whether or not you become S-Class. You could never be a failure in our eyes, because whenever there is a moping guild mate you are the first to cheer them up. You brighten the guild just by walking through the doors, and I don't just mean your magic, you liven everyone's day because you understand what would entertain people. You don't care what others may think about you because you just want to see people happy and never have to suffer. You are so kind and caring towards others that it is damn near impossible for people not to flock to you. But, I don't know where to begin with Igneel. But if I know anything about him, it's that he loved you. If he didn't you wouldn't be here right now, and you most certainly wouldn't be able to say he is your father. I just know that he loved you as much as Wendy, gramps, I and everyone else in the guild does. Even if we aren't here in person, we will always be here in your heart. So come on and cheer up, we only have a week to train you back up you know."

Wendy was shocked by her eldest brother's speech because of his wording, he went out of his way to avoid using any foul language in front of her and would thrash anyone who did swear in front of her but when he did, he was making an extremely bold statement. She could have tuned out the entire speech after hearing that and still would have known that it was supposed to be powerful. She had of course listened to the whole thing anyways but said nothing as she slipped out the door behind her two brothers.

 **A Week Later**

Natsu and the other two participants arrived at the guild hall shortly after 9. They were to scour the perimeter of Magnolia and the surrounding areas for a Fairy Tail slip that held the name of the participant below it. Each slip was surrounded by walls and a barrier that only allowed people to enter in the opening. There was a barrier surrounding the entire area and enclosing the city to protect it, which took Freed 6 ½ days to completely write. At each of the spots where the slip resided was a monster that would protect the slip, while the monsters rank varied per slip there were mostly B-Class monsters with some A and S-Class monsters thrown into the mix while there may be dud monsters that had no slip to protect. If a mage was to be defeated by a monster then they would be disqualified automatically and would be teleported directly to the infirmary to await treatment. There was no time limit to this trial but should any mage pass out they would again be disqualified. Only once they showed a slip that bore their name on it could they enter Magnolia and return to the guildhall while Laxus and Gildarts would patrol the streets of Magnolia.

After they were given the instructions they were sent to the edge of Magnolia just beyond the barrier that Freed set up and a countdown appeared in the sky.

3… Erza had an intent gaze upon the East of Magnolia.

2… Mirajane had fixed her sights due North of Magnolia.

1… Natsu stared towards the West of Magnolia, formulating ideas.

'Begin' the words lit up in the sky as the three started racing away from the others. Natsu had started running parallel to the forest when he saw the shimmering of a barrier in the distance just atop the trees as he barreled through the forest to reach it. When he got there he saw a scarlet wolf pacing in front of a small box of dirt that had the shimmering barrier around it. He crept up on the left side of the entrance to get as little distance between the wolf and himself. About ten yards away the wolf growled and started to charge Natsu as Natsu launched a fireball at the wolf which just evaded to the left while he ignited his right fist after throwing his ball of fire he stepped forward against the slightly off balanced beast and threw his flaming hand in an uppercut.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

After he punched the beast he lit his other hand on fire and then clamped his fists on the sides of the wolf's head like a vice.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Maw!** "

The attack was one of the stronger moves he had been working on while training and it effectively disposed of the wolf. After it was defeated it disappeared into the air as Natsu turned away he walked to the brown box it once patrolled. Inside was a small dark blue urn that Natsu smashed. He picked up the slip out of the wreckage and saw the guild symbol and the name, however the name printed on the bottom was Erza Scarlet. Knowing there was more than one slip for each person he pocketed the slip so that there was one less for her to find. When he did so he walked away from the site and moved south at a quick jog to cover more ground. After about a half hour he came upon another place just like the first one.

The monster guarding this one however was a baby blue eagle that spotted Natsu almost instantly and had started flying at him quickly.

Natsu couldn't dodge left or right quick enough so he let himself drop to the ground like deadweight. As the eagle was passing over him he lit his fist on fire and made a small jab from the ground. As it connected it sent the eagle to a higher trajectory that forced its claws to swipe just high of Natsu. He scrambled to his feet as the beast quickly wheeled around to charge again. It dove straight at Natsu while Natsu just stood there. As the eagle neared Natsu he simply cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

The torrent of flames quickly engulfed the eagle's left side and sent it careening into the trees before crashing to the ground. Natsu knew that there wasn't a whole lot of threat left that the eagle posed. He had burned away all the feathers on his left wing but as he approached it he formed a fireball and launched it at the almost defeated eagle. When it became engulfed it slowly disappeared until nothing was left, signifying its defeat. He returned to this box, which was white, he headed inside and saw a white urn that matched the box. He picked the urn up and smashed it on the ground, then picked up the slip and read the name underneath the Fairy Tail symbol. It was a slip for one Mirajane Strauss. He slipped this into the same pocket as Erza's and headed due east.

It was another good hour before he reached his next box. This box was green and had a purple monster guarding it. This time it was a Cerberus. However, it didn't look all that intimidating because it seemed to only be half grown. He tried taking it by surprise by using his **Fire Steps** to close the 20 yard gap between them. When he reappeared in front of it he had his arms held straight out and started twisting his body to the left before quickly twisting it back like a propeller as he lit his entire body on fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Flaming Vortex!** "

The attack sucked the Cerberus in and launched it high in the air giving it mild burns as it passed through the vertical updraft. After reaching a height of 18 feet the Cerberus started coming down while Natsu lit his arm on fire and waited until the beast was right in front of him. He launched his arm forward at a faster pace than normal.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Jet Fist!** "

The attack had launched the beast through the trees as it began to dissipate. His **Iron Jet Fist** is a much more powerful form of his standard **Iron Fist** but it uses the flames from behind to garner much quicker speed and force behind the blow. He turned away from the monster and looked to the inside of the box. He smashed the gray urn and pulled out the slip. This one held no name underneath the symbol.

The pattern continued for a few hours, Natsu would find monsters, boxes, and urns of varying colors and defeat the monster smash the urn and read the slip. He was still yet to find his but he was starting to slowly dwindle his magic down. But he had found a pattern in all of this. While he hadn't found one of his he found multiple duds, a few Erza slips and slightly more Mirajane slips. Each one for Erza had the three colors of Scarlet, Brown, and a Dark Blue while Mirajane's always contained two White items/monster and a Baby Blue. The duds had three random colors but the ones containing Erza and Mirajane always matched their hair color, eye color, and guild mark color. It was a reoccurring pattern that was there for every single slip. So, instead of wasting his magical power on every monster he was going to conserve it so he could fight a monster of his.

It took another hour to find a monster that contained his slip and in this time Mirajane was beaten by an S-Class monster, they announced it to all the contestants that remained which was simply Erza and him. The monster in front of him was a red leopard guarding an onyx box. There was a small pool of blood around the patrolling monster and it was noticeable that it was slightly wounded on its underbelly. Since it was wounded and not defeated he assumed this was the monster that defeated Mirajane. He knew this was going to be a harder fight than most of the other ones simply because he had not faced any opponents this strong. He was about to take it by surprise when it suddenly snapped its head straight at Natsu and barreled over to him in the blink of an eye. He reacted quickly by shouting, " **Fire Steps!** " and moving behind the monster which continued to charge him quickly over and over again. It was slowly taking a toll on his magic and he needed to beat him quickly without having to continually use large amounts of his energy when an idea clicked into his head, but it came with many risks. However, in battle it would only be a risk to him.

He slowly ignited multiple areas of his body as he calmly spoke, " **Fire Dragon's Forbidden Form: Primal Instincts.** "

As he finished speaking the flames surrounding him grew to a gargantuan size as they nearly engulfed the leopard which jumped backwards and slowly started to circle the flaming boy. On the inside of the fire Natsu's body was changing. His eyes turned yellow and became slits while his hair grew slightly longer and wilder and his canines sharpened to an even deadlier point. His hands slowly became scaly and his fingers more dragon-like as his feet grew reptilian as well while his body became bulkier and more muscular.

When the process was completed the flames subsided around Natsu he was hunched over like an animal and slowly fixed his gaze upon the leopard before letting out an ear splitting roar as a challenge. The leopard responded in kind by growling fiercely back at Natsu. The two charged at each other as the leopard swiped at Natsu to which he grappled the leg and swung his ignited right fist at the leopard saying, " **Fire Dragon's Primal Fist!** "

The attack flung the leopard back towards the trees and crashed through to another small clearing. As it gained its footing Natsu had arrived and was charging at the leopard. The leopard had managed to pounce forward and swipe its claws over Natsu's left eye cutting it open before Natsu grabbed both front legs of the leopard and swung it over his head slamming it into the ground before jumping away and igniting both hands and shouting.

" **Fire Dragon's Primal Flame!** "

The ball of fire burned the leopard struggling to get out of the indented ground. When the fire subsided the leopard was scathed but much of the fur remained while Natsu realized that the fur was made of a strong steel he turned up the heat of his flames and said,

" **Fire Dragon's Primal Torrent!** "

The attack had burned the rest of the metal hair away as now the leopard stood without its metal armor coat as Natsu continued to fall back down to the ground. When he landed he jumped sideways to avoid the charging leopard and rolled when he hit the ground before turning back around to face the leopard that was starting to charge him again. The new coat that the leopard had was still red but it looked to just be regular fur so Natsu knew that the beast was severely weakened without its greatest defense. Natsu stood stock still while the beast charged right at him. As it pounced he teleported underneath the beast and pointed his palm at its underside while bracing his right arm with his left as he called.

" **Fire Dragon's Primal Explosion!** "

The blast engulfed the leopard as it was shot up into the sky from the force of the blast and started to slowly disappear like all the others. When he noticed this Natsu had deactivated his form and walked back to the box and smashed the urn again. He pulled out the slip and saw his name printed under the Fairy Tail symbol. Instead of being joyous he turned tail and started sprinting through the forest to find Magnolia, he knew for the most part which direction he had to go but he wasn't completely sure. All he needed was to get out of the forest and he could use some of his remaining power to teleport himself to the edge of Magnolia.

After 5 minutes of nonstop running he finally made it to the edge of the forest and he charged to one of the streets to enter Magnolia. Upon reaching the barrier it registered his card and magic signature and granted him entrance. He raced towards the towering building before he caught a whiff of Gildarts just around the corner, in his excitement he hadn't noticed him there. Natsu quickly changed directions and headed parallel to the guild while Gildarts' scent grew fainter. He dashed around a corner near the front of the guildhall and saw Erza dash in front of him. He quickly transformed into his element with a quick shout of, " **Fire Steps!** " He overtook Erza and surprised the Re-quip mage with a kick to the gut to slow her down since he could no longer use his **Fire Steps** he had to rely on running. He didn't waste any time after kicking Erza to barrel his way to the guildhall. He didn't even hesitate at the door and lowered his shoulder and blasted the door apart with the force and stumbled into the middle of the guildhall.

The crowd of mages took one look at Natsu and started cheering, while a small blue haired mage came running up to him and jumped on him shouting, "Congratulations Natsu-nii! I knew you could do it. I never doubted you for a second, because we are always right here in your heart." She planted a hand on his heart as she spoke to give emphasis to the point making people coo at the cute sight before them.

Right after that a voice spoke behind them, "Flame-brain what the fu-"

Boom. Gray was sent sprawling into cracked floorboards as lightning crackled around his body. He was barely conscious when he heard a voice speak, "Never swear in front of Wendy."

Many in the guild watched in shock that Laxus had done that, he rarely participated in fighting with his guild mates and certainly never was the one to start it, well technically Gray started it and Laxus finished it before it began.

Makarov decided to defuse any tension in the guild by saying two words that were commonly heard from Fairy Tail, "Let's Party!"

The party lasted quite late into the night to the point of members passing out to others just deciding to call it a night and just sleep at the guildhall. The three dragon slayers had called it a night around 11 so that they could get Wendy properly tucked into bed.

 **About a Year Later (August 15, x780)**

Natsu was on his way back a low S-Class mission by himself, he generally takes someone with him but he decided that this time he wanted to go alone so he could think. In the three years since he had been at Fairy Tail, Laxus had made sure to get rid of Natsu's motion sickness after the first mission and only about three months ago did he finally achieve that feat with no discomfort. However for a mission like this he decided to walk and use his magic to get to his destination and when he completed the mission he smelled someone, it was almost a familiar smell like Laxus but it wasn't him. This scent was the scent of a dragon slayer, but like Laxus there wasn't the scent of a dragon on them. So he knew that this person would know nothing about dragon culture and what it dictates. Natsu had decided to cautiously check this out and made his was downwind so he wouldn't get caught as easily. The scent was coming from a small clearing surrounded with a few shrubs and thick trunked trees.

He slowly trekked his way to one of the shrubs and ducked behind it. In front of him stood a teen of roughly 17 that was just below average height. He had slicked back Maroon hair and tanned skin while he wore a black shirt with red pants and a white jacket. He spoke calmly without turning around, "Who are you?"

Natsu had stepped out into the open. He spoke, "I am Natsu Dragneel, I am a mage fro-" he was cut off before he could continue the man in front of him spoke. "Yes, I can hear it Natsu. I hear all you think. It is clear as if you had just spoken out loud, I know every passing thought the crosses you… your mind…"

Natsu just smirked at the man that was hearing his thoughts, he made something very clear to him. Much like every other dragon slayer he was his brother, his older brother. He had been shocked to the core, all the man wanted was someone that would care about him, but all he had ever known was the pain and suffering of the Tower of Heaven. So, he buried the thoughts of ever having any sort of family and just wanted to raze the world. But when he heard this young teens thoughts, it shook him up. Now that he heard that he couldn't hear anything else. It was a few simple words, 'If you can hear me, come home to your siblings and family. Let us help you.' He didn't know the kid but he wanted what he thought to be true, so he slowly turned around and shakily spoke, "My… family?"

Natsu dropped the smirk and replaced it with a true smile, "We may not be family by blood, but our family ties are just as strong. I learned a while ago that you should never give up on family, to never abandon them. You are my family whether you know it or not, to me it doesn't matter whether or not you go down the dark path because I will always stand by your side to pull you out of the darkness and into the light. Please, I want to help you. I sensed the malice that once washed over you but now I sense nothing but happiness radiating off of you. We are family, every one of us, dragon slayers that is. We are all siblings based from our culture, and I want you to come back to us."

The man just looked at Natsu, stunned. He wasn't sure how to approach this, he held no real affiliation with his new dark guild group of six and he would rather like to have a family. After all, the leader of his group "Brain" only saw them as pawns, and they were extremely expendable. But he couldn't simply up and leave the group, they would follow him and he didn't want to risk the chance of losing the only possible family he could have, so he spoke to Natsu with caution, "I… I believe you, that we are family and that you want to help. But I can't lose any possible family that I may be able to have. I am technically in a newly formed dark guild and I want out if it helps. I feel no more malice for this world as you have already been able to tell but I don't know how to get out of this kind of situation. I want away from this guild. Please, if you can help me, I beg you to."

Natsu smiled softly and spoke his idea, "How about we set you up as a spy, it will keep the magic council informed and if we can get this guild disbanded or captured we can get you out of jail by helping them destroy a dark guild. In the meantime you need an alias that no one else would recognize you by besides me and the magic council. So that way no one from your guild would know that you are a spy. I want you to come back to Magnolia with me to see your other siblings, you may not always be able to stay yet but you can always visit us when you have time. Our older brother may not be so welcoming at first but he will warm up to you, I can tell you a bit about them on our way there if you would like?"

He smiled softly and said, "I would love to meet them and for you to tell me about them. I want to see how they will react to their brother Erik. Or as many will know me, Cobra."

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay and the time it took for me to write this. I will have Cobra meet them next chapter and he will turn out to be a spy for the magic council. When he was speaking that last couple sentences it was more to himself, I will not be having Cubellios in this story and instead Kinana will just be there in x784. Mostly cause I can't think of a way that she would change into a human afterwards. And one person mentioned that the romance for Natsu and Wendy will not be for a while and that is true and whoever they get paired with won't be romantic until they get older should this story continue that long. If it doesn't I may be writing a sequel? No clue and I don't want to think about it right now. While Cobra visits next chapter he will claim a room as his own on the other side of Wendy which he will use whenever I have him visiting in the story to clarify anything.**

 **It may be a few weeks before I post again since I will need to adjust to having three AP classes. I know, I chose a bad time to take three of them. But hopefully this will get me geared up to tackle college. I am so freaking split with all my thinking it will be hell, I recently watched SAO and got thinking about the engineering and the technology required in making something similar to the Nerve Gear. I just hope that I wouldn't be overstepping any bounds into the privacy of people. I mean, you would literally have to intercept the signals in the nerves from the spinal cord. Of course, I would much rather I could do it using something like an electromagnetic wave but I need to research more about whether or not it will be able to pick up the neurological transmissions and then translate it into code. Of course this would still have issues as to whether or not the person testing would actually be able to move while it is on. If I can get their body into a state of "paralysis" while they see a different world, there would be an auto shutdown feature linked to the logout button. But enough about my ramblings of Virtual Reality, you came to this for Fairy Tail. And with much luck, you will be getting more soon.**

 **See you all**

 **-Dead Delta**


	4. The Spy of the Council

Written Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…

 **Author's Note: Three days…**

 **That is all it took for me to be horrified by the thought of school. Mostly cause I was too tired the first two to actually do anything about it. Yesterday, I had homework in both AP Chemistry and Honors Physics. Why? It was just day three! Also, my Chemistry safety contract makes us sound stupid or like little kids 'Never drink from lab glassware.' 'Do not walk around barefoot or in socks during labs.' Worst part is, with my high school it is probably necessary…**

 **On a happier note I have free time to write since most of my other teachers haven't assigned homework yet or in one case, literally does not believe in homework in the first week (thank god I have her for two classes).**

 **So I left off with Cobra coming to meet Laxus and Wendy. When I first wrote the chapter I had made a few mistakes like saying that Natsu wasn't complete with the mission and some other things I don't remember. Also, his alias will not be Cobra. The world will know him as Cobra from the Oracion Seis. However, the council will not want him to be discovered as their informant. I do have an alias for him from a foreign language. I will post the descriptions of it on the bottom.**

 **I have an idea for where I want this chapter to go but I am not sure who far I will get into it. For the most part I want to have Cobra get set up as a spy for the council and then do a time skip, I will probably choose a random day to pick back up and I would like to hit the main storyline and then do flashbacks as required. Of course if I don't get that far I will instead let you all decide if I should or not for the next chapter. Yeah, Laxus did get a bit too tall too soon, I should have held off until he turned 17 at least however it isn't impossible for someone to attain that height at 16, roughly, because I know someone who was like, 6'6" when they walked through the high school doors their freshman year, which was also mine. Also, getting a huge growth spurt isn't uncommon, that year I walked in the building at 5'2" and left for the summer at 5'10". Although the second spurt of 3" should have waited for Natsu's S-Class trials at least.**

 **I know I could have left Cobra to his own devices until the Oracion Seis arc but I didn't because I feel like by then he would be too far gone. He would have been more accepting to change his ideals at a younger age. Probably some psychological reason could be used for this but I am too lazy to do much research. I have done too much research on the nervous system in the past few days that I am really starting to concern myself because it almost seems like an obsession right now, like literally always on my mind.**

 **Now, back on track so…**

 **On to the story!**

Chapter 4: The Spy of the Council

Cobra followed Natsu on the long trek back to Magnolia. They talked animatedly about various things, like their interests and general things about themselves. Cobra talked openly about his past in the Tower of Heaven and how Brain had saved them from that hellhole, knowing that his past would come out sooner or later and he wanted to be honest about it. In turn Natsu spoke about his past and growing up with Igneel to finding Wendy in the woods and then on to how they met Laxus at Fairy Tail to his S-Class trials. Erik had let Natsu do most of the talking for them, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk but Natsu had much more that he really wanted to tell and he had happily obliged him. Of course, he could have simply heard his thoughts but it was more fun to hear him out loud and it gave him the opportunity to listen closely for anything that sounded off.

After the day's journey by foot, Natsu and Erik arrived in front of the house of the slayers, many at the guild had jokingly dubbed the building as The Dragon's Den. Naturally, they took to the name quickly and even carved a sign out in front of the property. Laxus, Wendy, and Natsu had put the names of the occupants on small boards hooked on a small chain off the sign to show who was older, going down to little Wendy. Each board held everyone's respective elements. When Erik came in, he was going to be getting a board of his own with his dragon slaying magic that Natsu learned was poison.

When they arrived at the front door they stopped for a brief moment before walking into the house. Erik looked in awe at the layout of the house after they stepped into the mudroom, they were greeted by a blur of blue hair before Natsu was tackled into the door. Natsu grinned at the young girl latched around his waist and said, "Hey Wendy, there is someone you are gonna want to meet."

Backing off she turned to Erik and gave a shy smile, edging slightly behind Natsu in embarrassment. After she had done so she peeked out from behind him and squeaked, "Hello." Before hiding behind Natsu again.

Natsu turned around, "Don't be like that, sniff the air, and it'll make sense."

Doing as he said she sniffed the air and realized instantly what he was talking about, emboldened that she smelled dragon slaying magic on him she stepped out from behind Natsu and gave a bright smile and a more proper greeting, "Hi, I am Wendy Marvell. I am the youngest occupant of The Dragon's Den. Nice to meet you, I hope you do like it here."

Erik gave a small grin upon seeing her antics, "Hello Wendy, I am Erik. It is a pleasure to meet you, I do hope I will be able to see you often." At his last words his gaze became distant, knowing the turbulent future that was held in store for him. As he was spacing out he felt a tug at the bottom of his jacket, he turned to face the perpetrator, only to be met with the innocent face of Wendy with a slight pout on her face.

"What's wrong Erik-nii?"

Taken aback by the forwardness of the question and the honorific at the end of his name he could only stammer out a pathetic response along the lines of, "Explain… once… Laxus… hear… too…"

Natsu, somehow understanding what he wanted to say spoke for him, "He needs to tell everyone his story, he knows about Laxus-nii and would like to only have to share his story once."

Erik just nodded mutely, still in a state of shock at how accepting the young child was. He hardly knew anything about her, although to her, it probably seemed like she knew him her entire life. He would make his best attempt to get to know everyone before he was sent back to the Oracion Seis.

As these thoughts rattled through Erik's head, Laxus started climbing the steps from the basement weight room. When he spotted Natsu in the entryway he walked over to welcome him home from his mission. However, about halfway there he noticed Erik standing with him as well as Wendy looking up at him pleading eyes so he would explain it right then. And he almost caved to the look. When Erik spotted Laxus he waved him over so he didn't have to cave to Wendy per say but still give her what she wanted. When they all got settled around the table he started from the beginning, or as far back as he could remember.

 _Flashback_

 _May 23, x772_

 _Erik was around the age of 9 in a small village made up from around 20 families, they had a sufficient economy around their little community. It was another day like normal, Erik was out playing with his friend Kinana as usual. The peace was short-lived however, when Zeref's followers attacked the village. Since they were away from the initial bloodshed they almost managed to stay hidden._

 _Luck was not on their side that day, they were being chased by a few guards that seemed to be gaining on the pair as they sprinted through the underbrush. Erik wasn't a fool, he knew that if they continued as they were they were both bound to be captured or killed. He could take it himself, but he would have never been able to live with himself if he were to allow Kinana to suffer the same fate._

 _Erik had stopped running and called to her, "Don't stop running until you get to the next town, and remember to always stay safe. I will see you again, I promise."_

 _Kinana had slowed her pace when he stopped and as he finished speaking she spoke softly feeling like she would never see him again if he was captured, "Don't make a promise to a girl that you can't keep."_

 _Erik was in hell, he found himself stuck with four people that made up his crew. They had tried escaping multiple times to no avail, the only perk to this was that he stumbled across a lacrima infused with_ _ **Poison Dragon Slaying Magic**_ _. Of course, at the time no one knew what it was so it was kept hidden for four years. That was when Jellal took over, he didn't much care about what they had, as long as they stayed and worked on that tower. For the next three years they continued to build the tower until Brain came to take five people with the potential to become great. He chose the group that consisted of Erik, Richard, Sorano, Sawyer, and Macbeth. They escaped the infernal hellhole and learned magic, Erik had Brain implant the lacrima giving him his dragon slayer magic and he was taught Sound Magic. Brain had no idea how well Erik's hearing was for a few months before Erik confided that he could hear peoples thoughts. So Brain had decided to start teaching everyone_ _ **Anti-Telepathy Magic**_ _so Erik didn't have to hear everyone's thoughts._

That was the brief version of important events in his life and after hearing that he was technically a part of a dark guild, Laxus and Wendy were shocked until he added hastily, "I plan to become a spy for the magic council, it was Natsu's idea since I want out, but I don't want to add any possible risk to anyone here. I have thought about it in the day's journey here. I will be using the name Cobra for the Oracion Seis but for the council I surely can't use the same name, I should use a different alias while undercover."

Laxus recovered shortly after hearing the statement and pondered the problem at hand. As they all sat around the table in silence to discuss a possible alias Laxus blurted, "Banan. It is something that relates to your magic without giving any definite hint as to what it is. I think that it would be good as an alias for the magic council to use."

Erik thought about the name for a minute before he smiled, "I like it, there doesn't seem to be anything to relate it back to me so it will be a good alias. But not many people should know about me being the spy. There would be less of a chance of someone accidentally spreading it around."

Wendy chimed in, "You should have roots in an official guild too, we should see about you joining Fairy Tail and getting you a guild mark. I know grandpa wouldn't mind. We live separate from him but we were officially adopted by human culture."

Natsu spoke up at this point, "Sure, that would help but we should do that in the morning. In the meantime we should all eat something and have Erik-nii choose his room."

While Natsu and Wendy went to the kitchen to cook, Laxus and Erik went to the second floor where Laxus showed him the open rooms. In the end he chose the room on the other side of Wendy's in a now former guest bedroom. They both agreed upon the decision of personalizing it in the following days to come.

The next day after all of the dragon slayers were ready they headed out to the guild hall to begin their long day. Upon their arrival several members already present had noticed an older teen of average height coming in with the little family group. Makarov had his eye on the young mage as they walked up to the counter to talk to him. As they got closer Makarov spoke, "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?"

Laxus intervened quickly before Erik could speak, "Gramps, this is Erik. Erik this is Makarov, third guild master of Fairy Tail and the man who has adopted both Wendy and Natsu as his grandchildren." Erik was only able to get off a small nod to Makarov before Laxus continued, "Gramps, we have some business to discuss up in your office. This concerns all five people right here. Also, it would be helpful if you could get a contact to come from the council, it is imperative that we discuss this with them as well. Regardless of how much we despise having to work with them and how much they despise Fairy Tail's destructive tendencies."

"Alright, I have a contact within the council who would be willing to work with us. He should be able to come shortly and bring a superior officer with him to discuss this. I am going to assume that this is something very big, especially for you to want the council's help Laxus."

"Uh, apologies gramps but I am not technically the one who needs their help. We will discuss this later but Erik is the one who will be asking for help with the matter at hand. Speaking of which, we need the stamper to get him his guild mark, I hope you don't mind. After all, we go to great lengths for our family after all."

Makarov hadn't caught the implication for a second before he whirled back to face Erik, "Tell me, you don't happen to be a dragon slayer do you?"

Erik was prepared for the question and smoothly replied, "Yes sir, I am a second generation like your grandson. I was also trained in **Sound Magic** but that hasn't been as prevalent as learning how to use my dragon slayer powers. We can discuss more of this in your office, because I need to tell most of this to the council anyways."

Makarov nodded and didn't pursue too much more, he simply smiled, "Looks like we added another family member. Well then Erik, welcome to the family."

After Erik got his guild mark, they proceeded into Makarov's office to await the arrival of the councilmen. It wasn't too long before Doranbolt and councilman Yajima entered the office and took a seat across from Makarov. After he sat down Yajima got straight to business, "What did you need Makarov, it isn't like you to contact the council."

"It isn't really me that needs assistance in the matter, but it is rather something that one of my children needs." Makarov answered indicating for Erik to speak.

"Alright, councilman. I want to tell you something important but it is imperative that you listen before acting. I mean absolutely no harm anymore, I am now affiliated with Fairy Tail but I am also in technical affiliation with a dark guild. I want to assist the council in taking this guild down subtly, I only say this outright because I don't want to put anyone from Fairy Tail into harms way. Essentially I wish to become an informant for the council, although keeping with my position as a member of Fairy Tail for my real affiliation. At one point I was able to hear the thoughts of the master of the guild, his name is Brain. There are four others besides myself. We were captured as children and forced to work in a place called the Tower of Heaven. I will also assist the council in destroying this building as it is a place intended to resurrect Zeref. Anyways, the four members are Midnight, or Macbeth. Racer, or rather, Sawyer. Sorano, you would know her as Angel. And finally is Hoteye, or Richard. Personally the only one that seems salvageable is Hoteye, his thoughts are extremely confused and he is only in the Oracion Seis because he wishes to find his brother and to do that he thinks he needs as much money as possible, for whatever reason. At any rate, we were saved by Brain from the tower who was in league with the current overseer Jellal. We didn't know it at the time but he cleared us to leave with him and we all agreed to it, seeing as how our conditions were still crap even after Jellal took over. We have been freed from the tower for about a year and have been taught different magics since then. Angel likes **Celestial Magic** , Racer has a form of **Speed Magic** , Hoteye has **Earth Magic** that he uses to melt the earth rather than make it, and Midnight well, personally I have no clue what he was taught. All I know was that it was hard for him to find any affinity towards magic and took personal lessons from Brain in private. I have **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic** and some **Sound Magic**. So essentially I just want to be able to inform the council of what the Oracion Seis is doing before it happens to hopefully prevent as much death as possible. Although, I have to be honest. At one point I was okay with Brain and what he wanted to do but Natsu initially opened my eyes and since then Wendy and Laxus have proceeded to open them further. Now I ask councilman, will you assist me in taking this dark guild down?"

Yajima stared dumbfounded at the young man before him, he had shared a story that didn't seem possible. Makarov had no clue of his past it had seemed but it didn't really bother him that he already had a guild mark. He did seem honest and Yajima was aware of dragon slayer customs, ridiculous or not traditions from the dragons were not really taken lightly. Formulating a response he spoke cautiously, "I will be willing to assist you with this, it will be a great opportunity for not only the council but it will clear your name as well. The council will be able to take actions against a dark guild that has started making its name known while also improving relations amongst the top guild in Fiore. But I must be absolutely certain, do you promise to espouse what the magic council is doing in the time you act as a spy?"

"Yes, if it helps to get rid of this infernal guild." Erik responded.

"Good," Yajima said before turning to Doranbolt, "Hurry back to the council building and grab me a communication lacrima, please." Doranbolt nodded and headed to the lower level of the guild before using his magic to get to the council building quickly.

Upon his return, Yajima turned over the lacrima to Erik. "Use this when something is going to happen and I will make sure to have troops there to assist in getting people out. Hopefully we can do it on time."

"Thank you councilman…"

 **Timeskip… (July 1, x784)**

"Hey, Natsu come here. I heard something in passing that might be of some interest to you."

Natsu jogged over to the man, "Sure, what's up?"

"So, I heard that there was apparently this Salamander guy over in Hargeon. I thought you might be interested to see if it was Igneel?"

"I will definitely be heading over there soon. Hey Wendy, want to head to Hargeon with me? We can leave tomorrow."

Wendy looked up from where she was talking animatedly to Levy McGarden and smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun."

 **Author's Note: Sorry if there are any random lines coming through here, I screwed things up while writing this, and I apologize if there isn't and I am just spouting a bunch of crap. Sorry if this isn't up to standard, cause for me it wasn't but I want to make sure that you got a chapter since it has been about a week. Although, I do think that I could have written worse so please don't hate me too much.**

 **I did end up just doing a time skip and I plan to touch base on important things in the future. I wanted to get to the main series as soon as possible so I can bring Cobra back into the family as soon as possible. Also, because the council was aware of the tower, they have taken better steps to at least destroy it. I would say that there will be a Tower of Heaven Arc but don't quote me on this.**

 **Banan, don't hate me for that. I thought it would be better than Bricriu which means The Poisoned Tongue. I thought Banan would work since he is a dragon slayer and Banan means Slayer so…**

 **Probably won't update for a couple weeks. I will be updating my other story first and then this one again.**

 **Please tell me if you want me to touch base in the next chapter or if it can possibly wait. Cause I can't tell you if I can fit it in nice and neatly. Thank you for your time!**

 **-Dead Delta**


End file.
